Kate trying to get back Humphrey
by WH1TE WOLF 559
Summary: This is mostly the same of other high school story, humphrey like kate but have garth. But what if a new girl rolls into town and humphrey and her starts get feeling for eachother and started dating. Garth do something stupid and kate broke up with him and relise that she has feeling for humphrey. Can kate get humphrey back? BTW this my first fanfic
1. Humphrey's flashback

** this is my first fanfic. Before I start my story, I need to ask a question. I have been reading stories and some of them says that they don't own any of the charaters in Alpha and Omega. So i am asking if that I need to ask liongate if i can use their charaters for the story? And one more thing, can u guys review my story and give me your honest opinion,if its really bad do tell and why is it bad. if i don't get bad opinions and the story is bad, how do i know if its bad and to fix it for the chapter. but let start the story and pm me or review about the story.**

It was a cloudy day with a chance of rain. A 17 year old boy was walking to the park, feeling the chilling breeze flowing though his fur. When he was walking, he was thinking about his life in the past...

_FLASHBACK_

_ There was a 6 year old boy that was in his carseat, waiting to going back to school. The mother was driving and the father was reading the newspaper in the passanger seat. _

_"Are you excited to go back to school?" the mother ask her lovely son._

_"YES I AM! I got my backpack, and in my backpack theres is pencils, scissors, markers, crayons, and sunscreen!" said the 6 year old boy seeming that he was ready._

_"Why do you have sunscreen for school?" ask the father in the passanger seat._

_"Cause I don't know how long recess is and i don't want to get sun burnt or have skin cancer." answered by the boy._

_"Man, you are going to 1st grade and you know about skin cancer." impressed by his father._

_"I hope you do a great job at school and remember, ask questions if you are stuck on a problem or about the lesson." said the mother as she was turning to a restraunt's parking lot for breakfast before going to school. _

_ They got out of the red car and started walking in the restraunt. When they walked in, they were greeted by a young, beautiful, wolf with a smile on her. She was their waitist and sat them down at a table by the restroom. They order their food and started eating it. Before they finish their food, the father saw a man walked in and he knew he was, his enemy. The father grap his son and went in the restroom._

_"If you hear any thing, like a scream or something, don't come out. I will come back for you, I promise." said the father with a tone which his son started to get scare _

_"O-Ok, I lo-love you" said the boy feeling a tear coming out._

_The father smiled and give him a hug and said, "I love you too and your mother too." _

_After that the father walked out of the restroom. the boy stayed there and wait. Sense the table was less than 15 ft. he heard laughter and whispers. Then he heard a man voice grow loader but wasn't his father. He was loud enough that the boy could hear._

_"I didn't do that!" said a man._

_ "The police said that you were the one who hacked my computer and got all of my personal stuff. So we move to Jasper. I had to quit my job, get a new credit card, and restart my life again." said the father with anger in his tone._

_The boy heard what he just say and he had anger for the wolf who done this. When the farther said that, there was silent, then all the wolves who in the restruant gasp and scream. The boy heard a woman screaming,_

_"HE HAS A GUN! SOMEONE CALL 911!"_

_The boy didn't know who had the gun but he was scared of who what had it. Then heard a gun shot. Then another one. The boy jumped when he heard the gun shots. He was crying but not thinking of his parents that got shot. He was hoping that every one was alright. He waited for his father for 2 mins but never came, just heard people screaming. He couldn't wait any longer so he got out of the restroom. The scene terrified him. He saw his parents lying down on the floor, with a hole in their head. People was trying to help them. He don't want to see his parent like that so he ran out of the restruant, went to the car, grap his backpack and started to run to school with tears flying off his face._

_He got to school. He try to forget what happen and try to do school work. At the end of school, he went to the office to ask if he can use the phone to call his aunt and uncle to pick him up from school. When they pick him up he told them about his parents and stay at his aunt and uncle's house until he was 16._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**That is my way of "the boy's" parents die. It a while because im useing my xbox 360 and one. let me know how you guys think. tell me if the story is bad or not and be HONEST. If i get reviews or pms, i wil update the next update but if i get reviews or pms in the next 3 days, ill update the next chapter in less than 2 weeks. see you guys in less than 2 weeks, hopefully.**


	2. School is starting

**hey im back and I want to say thanks to the ones who supported me and thanks MadGhost57 for the helped on this chapter. Now on goes the story**

The 17-year-old boy who was walking down to the park started crying when a drop of rain hit his left cheek, remembering what happen to his parents. The storm wasn't big, so it lasted at least 15 second. When the little storm stopped he was at the park. In the distance there was a bench by the little kids playground. He walk down there and sat down and watch as the kids play with their family. While that, he was also wonder why did his aunt and uncle move out when the day he turned 16. They left him a note saying "sorry but we can't explain why but we had to move out but we did give you two presents for our love." By the note was an envelope that says "happy birthday and go to the garage". In it was $750,000. After that he went to the garage and saw a bright red 2014 Ford Mustang GT.

He still didn't understand why they left or where they went. He turned to his left and saw a little girl sitting on a swing, just sitting. So he got up and go to the girl.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said the teen.

"Hi. My mom went to the restroom and I don't know how to swing." said the girl with disappointment in her tone.

The girl looks like about 5 or 6-year-old. He didn't respect that the mother will leave a girl all by herself. If she was going to the restroom, she could at least take her daughter with her.

"Do your mom mind if I push til she comes back?" said the teen.

"No, I don't think so!" said the girl with joyful in her tone.

They were swinging at least 5 mins. After that, the mother came and took her daughter and thanked him of protecting her and push her while she was gone. It was 7:46p.m. and the teen decided to go home but walked in a different route to enjoy the city. When he was 1 block away from his house, he saw a homeless guy, behind a gas station. He walked up to him and give him $25.

"Thank you and God bless you... um" said the homeless guy, waiting for his name to be say.

"Humphrey Lewis" said the teen.

"Well, God bless you Humphrey Lewis" said the homeless guy with a big smile on his face.

Humphrey is fun, he respects others, and he is a great person to be with. When Humphrey reaches his home, it was 8:52p.m. When he walked in, he saw the floor was title, there was the living room on his left with a 42" HD flat screen with some games and movies. He looked to his right and saw a table that can hold 7 people and by the table was the kitchen. There was no hallways but there is one upstairs. To get to the second floor there are stairs in front of you when you walk in, but before Humphrey go to bed he went to the kitchen and made himself a ham sandwich and ate it. When he was done, he went in the living room and turned on the tv and watch a movie. When it ended, he turned the tv off and set the remote on a small table by him. He turn off all the lights downstairs then headed upstairs. When he got there, he turn on the hallway light on to see the hallway. It is big enough that it can hold 3 people, side-by-side, to one end to the wall to the other. At the end of the hallway there was one master bedroom on each side of the hallway, with a bathroom and a 32" HD tv. In the hallway there was 3 bedrooms, 1 door on the left and the other two were on the right, and two bathrooms, next to each other on the left wall in the middle of the hallway, and one says boys and the other one says girls. If you go farther down the hallway, you will see a set of stairs that go up to the attic.

Humphrey walked down the hallway and turn off the lights at the end before going in the master bedroom on the right. When he enter, he turn on the lights and headed to the bathroom to wash his face. When he was done, he just then remember that school starts tomorrow. He set his alarm to 6:00a.m. After that, he went to the closet to pick the clothes for tomorrow. He set the clothes in the bathroom, then took off his clothes except his boxers and go to bed and sleep.

_IN THE MORNING..._

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

That was the sound of the alarm that woke up Humphrey. Humphrey turn it off and head to the bathroom. He took off his clothes and set them on the floor, turned on the shower, got in, and washes his body. That took him about 18 mins. He got out of the shower, dried off, combed his maine and his tail. After he was done, he looked at the clock, that was above the toilet. It read 6:32a.m. The school starts at 8:30 and he didn't want to be late. He put on his clothes, grab his clothes that were on the floor to the dirty laundry, went downstairs, ate cereal. Then went back upstairs, brush his teeth, grab his watch, then grab his backpack and put it on. That took him about 35 mins.

He turned off all the lights that were on upstairs. He went downstairs and grabbed $5. The school was 1 mile and a half away from his house, so he decided to walk. He walked out the door and closed it. Then locked it and put the key in the mailbox. He looked up to the sky to see that there are no clouds, just a sunny day. He walk 3/4 of a mile and stop at a gas station store. He grab a snack, for lunch, and bought it with his $5. He started walking again and got to school. The first thing that Humphrey wanted to do is to get his scheduled, from the office. When he was going to the office, he saw some of his friends but not Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. It was weird because that they don't miss the first day of school. Humphrey got to the office and was walking to an elderly woman, at her work desk, on the phone. Humphrey reaches the deck and the woman notice him.

"Hey, I need to call you back. I'm at work." she said to the person she was talking to on the phone.

She hung up and put the phone in her back pocket. Then she turn to Humphrey, with an annoyed face and said, with an annoyed voice, "Are you here for your scheduled?"

"Yes ma'am" said Humphrey, trying to be polite.

She turn to her left and go on the computer. After some clicks on the computer, she ask "What your last name and first name?"

"Lewis, Humphrey. Also have you se-" Humphrey was cut off by the woman.

"I'll get your scheduled." she said.

She grabbed a pair of keys by her computer and walked in a room. Humphrey waited for 30 seconds then the woman came back.

"Hear you go dear." she said handing it to him, with a happier tone.

"Thanks but um... have you seen, or came here, Salty, Shakey, or Mooch?" ask Humphrey. The woman turned back to her computer to see if they came or not.

"No, but they seems that they have the same 1st, 2nd, 5th, 6th, and 7th periods with you." said the woman.

"Thanks." said Humphrey.

_Humphrey's POV._

"I finally got my scheduled. Let see what is there." I said in my mind when I went outside to sit on a bench. I sat down and took my backpack off and sat it on the side. I look down and saw my scheduled, it says:

_1st period, History, RM. 208_

_2nd period, English, RM. 264_

_3rd period, Math, RM: 215_

_4th period, P.E., RM: 341_

_Lunch_

_5th period, Geography, RM: 407_

_6th period, Reading, RM: 158_

_7th period, Science, RM: 185_

"Ok, seems a good one" I said before the bell ring. I got up, grab my backpack, put my scheduled in my backpack. Then headed room 208.

**Ok I tried to do as much I could and again, give me honesty. I'll try to update the next one a little faster but no promises. Hope you guys have a great day/night. see ya**


	3. School start with friends

**I'm back and just want to say that at the end of this month, my school will start. So I'll try to update more chapters before my school starts. but let read the chapter. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR PM ME.**

_Humphrey_ P.O.V.

I was walking down to room 208, which was History. Passing periods are 5 mins. I like history but sometimes, it can be a pain in my butt. Last year, I got a "C-". It was ok but I wish I could do better. When I was walking I saw more of my friends but not my best friends. After 2 mins of walking, I got to the 200's hall. On the left was 201, so I knew that the odds were on the left and the even were on the right. I keep walking, passing the room, and going to get a drink. Every hallway has a restroom and a drinking fountain. I reached the fountain and drank some water. I was finish and headed back up. There were a lot of people coming so I went to the wall on my left and started going up. When I reach room 208, I stopped and saw a wolf walking down the hallway to the room that I was going in, Garth Thomas. I didn't went in, I stay out of the room and waited for him.

_Garth P.O.V._

I was walking down the 200's hallway and I didn't want to go to school and want summer to be longer. Because Kate and I had great times together, we went to the beach, went on rides, play games together, swim together, and my favorite part of summer was being with her. But theres something about me that I don't want to tell Kate or anyone else. Every time I told my father that I'm going somewhere, I go to a place that people do drugs. I sometimes do drugs but not to often. No ones knows this. Also some people over there rob houses and stores, and I help them. I do this because I want some excitement in my life. Running away from police and selling things. Anyways, I was walking to room 208 and saw a wolf standing by the room's door, and it was Humphrey. I walk up to him and say,

"Hey, long time, no see."

I knew him from 2nd grade. I already know that he likes, or loves, Kate but I'm cool by that. I may not be the only person that likes Kate, so I'm cool. The first thing that Humphrey say to me was,

"Hey, where's Kate?"

I laugh at him and answer back.

"She going to Math first, but I'll see her in next period."

"What do you have next?" he say while blushing a little.

I pull out my scheduled and it say, "English RM: 264"

"Mine says that I have English in room 264." I say. I looked up to see him and saw a face that I know what he is going to say.

"I do to!" he said.

'Yep' I say in my thoughts.

"Cool, now can I go in the classroom?" I say in a threaten tone, but playfully.

"Haa.. nooo... don't hurt me." he say.

We both laugh and went in together. I like to be in the front of the classroom but Humphrey like to be in the back of the classroom. So we sit where we wanted to be and there was about 23 other people in here. Then the class has started from the bell.

_Kate P.O.V._

The bell ring and I say bye to Garth and started to go to Math with my little sis, Lilly, in room 215. Lilly is in all of my classes because my dad told his best friend, Tony, to make me protect my sis and Tony is the principal of this school.

"So, do you like him?" I say to my sis.

Immediately she shout "NO" and few people look at her. She blush a little and walk a little faster. I kinda chuckle when I seen her face. I didn't know that she likes him til last night.

_FlashBack, Last Night._

_I was watching tv in my bedroom around 8:00p.m. and my sis was doing whatever in her room. I got bored and decided to check on my sis. I got up and went in to the hallway. I was at her door and hear her talking, maybe on the phone. I was going to open the door til I heard her say,_

_"Ok Garth, see you tomorrow."_

_Then I slowly opening the door and hear a beep meaning that she hung up. When I saw her she was facing the other direction, on her bed sitting. I was going to close the door then she say, shocking me,_

_"I love you..."_

_"What?!" I say thinking that she didn't hang up and still talking to Garth, but I see the phone face down. I then face Lilly and she had a shock, but angry, face._

_"OHH MY FLIPPING GOD!" She said and started to run after me. I close the door and run down the hall and made it in my room. I close it and lock it and 2 seconds later, Lilly started to pound on my door._

_"Don't tell him what I say, please?" she said with a scare tone. I can't believe that my sis likes my boyfriend. So I unlock my door, open it and looked at her straight in the eyes._

_"Why?" I ask_

_"Cause I don't want pressure to him that there are two people that likes him and he has to chose from one of us, I don't want you to be sad if he chose me." she answer. I was shock that she said that._

_"Alright." I said. She smile and hugged me for a couple of seconds._

_"Thank you." she said._

_"Come on let go to bed." I said._

_She giggle and nodded. She went down the hall and I close my door and went to bed. Two mins. later, Garth text me saying,_

_"Goodnight beautiful"_

_Before I reply, I thought of telling him that my sis likes him too, but he might have feeling for her too. So I reply saying,_

_"You too handsome"_

_ I got a feeling that one day he will find out and at the same time, I got a feeling that someone else is handsome but don't know who. I just shrugged it off and fell asleep._

_End Of Flashback, Last Night_

Before I know it, I was already at the room. I walked in and saw some of my friends and my sister's friends. Lilly was siting in the front, where all of her friends were. So I decided that I should let her do what she wants to. If she wants to sit by me or not, its fine. I like to sit anywhere, but I need to watch Lilly. I sat down, two desks away from the teacher desk and 3 desks away from Lilly. Theres a empty desk on the right of me and on behind me. A couple seconds later, the bell ring. A teacher, female, with a dress that has numbers and fraction on it walked in and said,

"Hi everyone, I'm Mrs. R and I'm teaching you math, But before I just teach you math I'll tell you about what will you do in this year."

She told use about the school and new rules and stuff.

"Now let get to know each other a little more. How about you, right there." she said pointing to a boy that was the top-right corner of the classroom. He got up, went to the front of the classroom, and told about himself and when he was done, he sat down. The person in front of him went up and talk about herself. It took about 2 1/2 or 3 mins when it got to mine turn.

"Next." said Mrs. R.

I got up, went to the front of the class and said,

"Hi everyone, I'm Kate Waters. I'm the big sister of Lilly Waters. I'm already taken. Ummm... I like to read, Math... umm... I like to play with friends and finding more friends and hanging out... games... I can be a little mean sometimes... aaannnndddd my favorite sport is volleyball."

I sat down and look at Lilly, she give me a thumbs down and shaking her head, and whispering 'BOOOO'. I just laugh and stick my tongue out her. She give me a smirk face and face forward when the next person went up.

4 mins. later, it was Lilly's turn. She got up, walk in front of the classroom and say with a shy tone,

"Hi there. I'm Lilly Waters, little sis of Kate Waters. I'm those people that can be shy at first, but when you know me I'll be crazy. *giggles* Umm I'm single, can be helpful at times... uhhh I like tv, friends, computers, messaging, volleyball, and like to be surprize. I don't like spiders, slow connections, being bored, being alone, and not being love at times."

"Thank you for that Lilly. Now wh-" Mrs. R was interrupted by the door opening. All of my classmate face to the door and see 3 people standing there. One of them was Tony, the principal and two unknown faces.

"Sorry to interrupting but we have two new students at our school." Tony said.

"This one is Adam Jones," He said puting his hand on top of a male wolf. He was like 5' 8" and has brown fur with dark green eyes. He was wearing a plain blue T-shirt with a plain white pants. He body looks fit, but his lower body needs more. So I'm kinda checking him out, don't judge me. There was a big and long scar on his left arm and a bruise on his right hand.

"and this little one is Sara Jones." finished Tony, looking at a young teenager wolf. I had to admit, she is ADORABLE. She has my color but a little brighter with sparkles blue eyes. She is wearing a nice pink color shirt and a long blue skirt. She was about 5' 2". She is slim but has some muscle. She was cute!

"They are siblings and from the school they moved from, they have no trouble there and great kids." said Tony with a huge smile on is face.

"Well, thank you Mr. T and hello there. I'm Mrs. R, the math teacher. Right now we are telling each other about ourself to know each other more." said Mrs. R. Most people call Tony, Mr. T

Adam and Sara just smile and said,

"Hello Mrs. R."

After that, Sara went to see the room. When she see me, she stare at me for a second or two. For those seconds, I had a feeling that she is going to change my world. I didn't know if it was good or bad, though, but its something.

"Ok. How about you two tell us about yourself and thank you for your time Mr. T." said Mrs. R. Then the class said,

"Thank you Mr. T."

"Your welcome." said Mr. T and left, closing the door.

After that, the class have full attention to Adam and Sara. They walked up to the front and Adam said,

"Hi there. You know our names already but again, I'm Adam Jones., and this is my little sis, Sara Jones. We moved here from Alaska. I'm 7 months older than her *points to Sara*, and I was born today, on August 9, 1997, so I'm 17, and Sara was born on March 12, 1998. Our mom is single and our father left before our mom give birth to Sara. Ok, now about me. I'm 17. I'm a good kid and very nice to almost everyone. I usually get A's but get B's. I like games, tv any sports, I'm activate, and I'm positive, most of the times. Ok sis, your up."

"I'm Sara Jones and I love to sing, dance, play with others, tv, and stuff." Sara said with a shy tone and she is cute, don't judge me.

Mrs. R told them to sit by me and they did. Then she started to review some stuff from last year. I hope today will be a great day.

**thats it, hope you are here with me when my school starts. don't forrget to reveiw and stuff. bye.**


	4. Stuff is starting to happen

**I know that it been a while but I was busy of getting new shoes and cloths for school and I also need to get my schedule. but anyways here is the story and I decided to put a 'h' in Sara, so its Sarah I didn't want you to get confuse on the name.**

_Adam P.O.V._

I sat down where the teacher told me, and when I sat down, there was a white fur male person on my right and a black fur female on my left. When I face forward to see who was in front of me, there was a face, like less 6 inches away, in front of me. I can only see the forehead all the way down to the nose. That is _way too _close. It scared me so I gasp softly and went back a little. Then I saw the face. A golden fur but a little darker than Sarah, with big amber eyes. The ears were small, but someway cute. the person spoke up and say,

"Hi Adam, I'm Kate Waters *put out hand into a handshake position*. I shake the hand and by the voice I heard, it is a she.

"Thank you" I said.

She give me a small smile and went to see Sarah, except the face thing that happen to me. They met and went to hear the teacher.

_25 mins. passed_

"Ok everyone, we have less than 20 minutes of class left, you can talk to each other til the bell ring, but I don't want any trouble so keep your voices down." said Mrs. R.

The whole class cheer. Then Mrs. R 'SHHH' them. Then the class cheer quietly, with some giggles. I just sit back and relax. I heard people talking. I look up and see Sarah talking to that person name Kate.

_Sarah P.O.V._

When the teacher said that, I felt alone. I'm new at this school, so I need to find some new friends. I just sat there and did nothing. Some time went on and the girl to the right of me, which was Kate, poke my shoulder. I look up and she ask me a question saying,

"What do you do over the weekends?"

"Well, when I was in Alaska, most of the time I hang out with my friends. Now I don't know. I'm new to everything in this city, to this school, and don't know about the curfew." I answer.

"Well, frist of all there is no curfew, and if you don't know what to do over this weekend *get paper and started writing*, give me a call or text." she said tearing a piece of the paper and handing it to me.

It was a phone number but didn't know if it was a cell or house number. I ask,

"Is this a cell or a house number?"

"Its mine cell number." she answered.

"Cool, but umm... if I do go with you on this weekend, what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Well, let see...my mom, my dad, my sis... and she is sitting over there by those red fur girls *points to a white fur female person*... three of my best friends name Candu, Hutch, and Humphrey, and finally my boyfriend, Garth. We are all going to the lake, up in the mountains and camp there for the night and if you and your brother want to join us, text or call me so I can let my mom and dad know." she answer by a weird smile on her face.

"Ok, thanks. So your saying that there is two girls and four boys going." I said.

"Yes" she said blushing alittle.

"*laughs* Its alright, I had lots of friends that are boys when I was in Alaska." i said.

"Oh, one more thing. My mom is over-protective on me and my sis, Lilly, so, just an example, if your bro just sit by me at the campsite, she will stare at him until he moves." she said.

"Wow... Will she do it to me, cause that is creepy." I ask with a little fear in my tone.

"No she won't. She just watch over me, like 24/7, if there's a boy around." she said.

"So um... Is there any people who I should know about?" I ask.

"Ok, no offence but you have a lot of questions *giggles*," she said. I just smile and then she went on. "Well I'll talk to you about Garth frist. He has red fur and..."

She talk to me about Garth and some of her friends, but when she talked about Humphrey, he sounds a great person. But when Kate was talking about him, she sometimes smiles of the times of when her and him were together or something. After about 17 mins. passed by, Mrs. R went in the front of the room and say,

"Ok class we have about 2 mins, so clean the room because I see scramble paper on the floor and pens and pencils, too. No one is leaving until its pick up."

We pick up the room and sat back down. after a couple of seconds, the bell ring.

"See you tomorrow class and have a fun school year!" Mrs. R yelled cause of the talking of the class.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" Kate asking me. Right then Adam came to my side.

"We *points to Adam and back to me and back to Adam* have English in room 264." I answer.

"Ok, I have that class and you'll see Garth but I'm not sure about Humphrey." she said.

"Oh, ok" I said.

"I know where the classroom is, so follow me." Kate said. She turn around and bumping into someone.

"Oh I'm so sor-" she stop when she see the face.

_Kate P.O.V._

'Oh heck no. I just bump into the baddest bully in school' I said in my thought.

"I'm sorry" I finish.

"Your sorry? *chuckle* *grabs my arm and push me into the wall* Don't FUCKING bump into me again, pretty girl." He said

He punch me into my stomach and I scream, that when all the people who was walking by just stop and gather around us.

_Adam P.O.V._

I was just walking with my sis while she was talking to that Kate person. Then she bump into someone and started to abuse her. When he slap her I just lost it.

"HEY STOP IT!" I yelled in anger and the crowd turn to me.

He turn around and face me and say,

"Oh really, who's gonna stop me." he said with a teasing tone.

I didn't speak, I just charge at him and grab him at the collar of the shirt and throw him into the wall.

"How do you like it of someone throw you into a wall, ASSHOLE" I said.

He turn around and punch me in the face. I just walked back a few steps and turn around and lend forward.

"You mess with me, now you get it!" he said walking up behind me. When he was two feet away of me, I say,

"Nooo, you get it." I said while turning around and kick him in the face. He went down to the floor, while blood was coming out of his nose. I walk up to him and kneel down on his back and say,

"Don't bully anyone at this school or you'll get a bully to yourself."

I stand up and he got up and walk away. I look to the crowd and they all have shock faces.

"Let me know if he bullies any of you, got it?" I said to the shock people. Some say 'Yes' and some nodded.

"*chuckle* Now let go to class" I said to everyone and they started walking. I went to Kate and help her out and Sarah was next to her. Kate got up and we started to walk to the class, in silent.

_Humphrey P.O.V., when the bell ring_

The bell ring and I was in the back, so that means that I was the closest to the door. I walk out of the room and waited for Garth. While I was waiting, I check on my phone. On my lock screen, it said that I have a new message. I check who it was from and it was Salty. He text me saying,

'Hey dude, we need your help NOW and bring your car'

The message came 13 mins ago. My phone is always on silent so that why I didn't read it. I reply,

'ok but where are you'

Right then, Garth came out and I told him about the message

"Do you need my help?" he ask.

"No but I'm not sure how long it's going to take."

"Alright, be safe." he told me when I walk in to the office.

I told the office that I need to go and they check me out. I exit the school and started running to my house. I pull out my phone and put on my sounds on, then put it back in my pocket. A few seconds later, I got a text from Salty and he say,

'at Moochs house'

Mooch's house is 10 miles away of my house. Good thing that I'm going to my house. I reach my house in 10 mins. and I grab my key from my mailbox and went inside. I went up stairs and went in my room. I grab my car keys, that were in the bathroom. Before I walk out of the bathroom, I remember that my uncle put a black Glock 17, 9mm, under the sink. I decided to take the gun, just in case, and put it in my front pocket. I went down stairs and enter the garage. Got in my red 2014 Ford Mustang GT. this is my first time driving a car, and I have a driving licence over a year. I drove out of the garage and close it behind me. Then I headed to Mooch's place.

I got there and went inside. There were stuff that are gone then the last time I went here. I went in the living room and saw all three of them, tape together and tape on their month. I went to Salty and untape his month.

"What happen?" I ask

"We got robbed." he said with tears in his eyes.

"If you are tape together, then how did you text me?" I ask him.

He was going to speak but look behind me and said,

"BEHIND YOU"

I turn around and there was a guy with a baseball bat in his hand, above his head and it seems that he was going to hit me. I act fast and pull out the Glock 17 9mm and shot him in the chest area. Instally, he died but he was falling to me but I hesitate, because I kill a man. the only thing that I hear was a voice which was Salty saying,

"HUMPHREY MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, THE BAT IS GOING TO HIT YOUR HE-"

Then black was the only thing that I can see.

**ok that the chapter, hope you enjoy it cause I did. I'm trying to get Sarah and Humphrey to meet so don't worried and don't forget to review it. see you guys later**


	5. Where Was Humphrey?

Hey** guys, im srry for not updating, but school started and I was sick for days so i needed to make up 3 papers, and im joining football for my school and also my FIRST TIME PLAYING, so wish me luck! but let go to the story,**

_Kate P.O.V._

It was Adam, Sarah, and I heading to room 264 and it was English. From the bully of that slap on my cheek, it was turning red. When we got there, Adam and Sarah walk in but I heard a voice, and it was Garth. I stop and wait for him but I didn't want him to see the mark so I just cover my cheek, but he said,

"Hey Kate, why are you covering your cheek?"

"Oh... umm... I... I have a... a toothache" I answer trying to make my tone hurtful.

"Ok but way are you covering it" he say thinking that I'm lying.

"So that... I... can umm... message it." I said, hoping that he will take it.

"Kate, what really happen?" he said.

I sign and move my hand and hoping that he doesn't lose it.

"Oh my gosh Kate, what happen."

"Travis." I said

"The bully?" he ask

I nodded.

"Ok, let go in and talk about it." he said

We walk in and Garth was walking down to the front but I wanted to sit by Sarah and Adam but they were sitting in the back.

"Hey Garth, can we sit by the golden fur girl *points to Sarah* and that male with the brown fur *points to Adam*, cause they are in the story." I ask

He look who they are, then he decided saying,

"Sure"

We walk up and Adam was siting behind Sarah. There was an empty desk on Adam's right and one on Sarah's right too. We sat down, I sit by Sarah and Garth sit by Adam.

"*turn around to face Garth* Garth, this is Adam *points to Adam* and this one is Sarah *points to Sarah*." I said introducing each other, "Sarah and Adam, this is my boyfriend, Garth."

"Oh... this is Garth? Kate told me great things about you." Sarah told Garth.

"Oh.. well, thank you" Garth said back to Sarah. "Are you guys new at this school?"

"yes. We moved here from Alaska."

"Ok.*faces to me* So, what happen to you?" he ask me.

"Well, the bell ring and I was talking to Sarah and Adam, and I wasn't paying attention where I was walking, so I bump into him. I told him that I'm sorry but he grab my arm and throw me into a wall and started to punch me in my stomach and started to slap me on my face. So that's why this is red *points to my cheek*." I stop and see Garth reaction. He was angry. His hands were shaking, his face was turning red, and he was about to scream. I quickly continue, "Then someone stops him and got him off of me. When he got of, I fell to the ground and Sarah went to my side and helping me. I didn't know who saved me." I finish and Garth as clam down a bit.

"So you don't know who it was who save you?" Garth ask.

"No" Then I thought that Sarah or Adam know who it was. I look at both of them and ask, "Do you guys know."

It took several seconds til Sarah spoke.

"Yes and he is-" she was cut off by the bell and the teacher.

"Ok class, this is english and I'm Mr. S." Said the teacher. He was at his desk, then went to the front of the classroom. He's short, like about 5'. and almost bald. Then he continue, "If you last teacher did not tell you that Mr T has change our names. So you have to say our frist letter of our last name, like mine is Mr. Sims, but you have to call me as Mr. S. *went back to his desk and got some paper* Ok, now let pass these paper out and talk about my rules and the schools."

About 20 mins of the rules, he let us free to talk to our friends. So I look to Sarah and stare at her and waited. She notice it and look at me for a few seconds. Then she spoke up,

"What?"

'_Really'. _I stare to her til she get it.

"Ohh... your waiting for me to tell who saved you, right?" Sarah say, figuring it out.

To answer her question, I widen my eyes and nodded.

She look at Adam and Adam look back and nodded to her. She smiled and look back at me and said,

"It was... *Adam started doing the drum roll on his desk* Adam." Sarah finish.

I was shock. I had my full attention to Adam, so I didn't know Garth's reaction. Then I ask Adam one question,

"Why?"

"'Cause there are too many crazy people out there, and from that, there started bullied other people cause of two things, one, its fun, and two, they think that they won't be stop. So if they don't be stop by someone, they're going to be in gangs, rob, and steal, but if you step up by them, they won't be in stuff. In other words, crime starts of by bullying... And another reason, that a girl like you shouldn't be abuse." he finish while looking away when he said 'a girl like you'.

I was even more shock when he say that. I look at Garth and he look at me. Then he smile. I didn't know why but I got my answer. Garth look at Adam and said,

"Thank you Adam. You have the guts to take down Travis."

"Thanks and that's his name, Travis?" Adam ask.

"Yep. *_RING* *RING* *RIIIING* _Oh shoot!"

That was Garth phone! I look at the teacher and lucky, he wasn't coming nor look over here. I look back and see Garth on his phone, under his desk.

"What was it?" I ask.

"It's a text from Salty saying... 'HEY GARTH WE NEED YOU WE NEED YOU RIGHT NOW! AT MOOCH'S HOUSE' "

Garth imminently stand up and ask Mr. S if Garth and I can go and he let us.

"What about us? Can we help?" Adam ask.

"Umm.. maybe you but not Sarah." I answer him.

"Why not me?" Sarah ask with disappointment.

" 'Cause I have no idea what happen. So you can stay here and talk to my sis while I'm gone. * back up to look at Mr. S* Mr. S, Adam Jones is coming with us." I said

He said fine and we went to the office and check out. We got outside and Garth said,

"I forgot my car, we have to take the bus, or run over there."

I was going to speak, then Adam said,

"I have my car."

"Really? Where?" Garth said.

"That dark green 2014 Chevrolet Camaro Z over there *points to a dark green car*."

"Wow, that's a nice one." Garth said. I just roll my eyes and whisper 'boys'.

We got in and it was clean, better than Garth's. I sat in the back and theres no trash on the floor, no marks anywhere, and no spills stains on the seats. Garth sat in the passager seat Adam sat in the drivers seat. He started the car and Garth gave him directions on where Mooch's live. When we got there, there was police and paramedics already there. We parked by the sidewalk and got out. Then we were going to the front door but a police man stopped us and ask us what are we doing.

"Our friend texted me and say that he needed help on something" Garth said.

Right then, Mooch and Shakey came out. I yelled at them and they came to us.

"Hey, what happen and where is Salty?" I ask. There stare at each other and then Mooch spoke up,

"Well I'm not sure about Humphrey," '_Humphrey? Is he here' I thought. They continue,_ "but Salty is in the house and talking to a police, but a person was robbing us and tied us up. Humphrey came and after that, we were struggling to escape but then we-" he was cut off by some paramedics yelling,

"OUT OF THE WAY, MOVE!"

We look over there and three paramedics were pushing one of those things that a body is on top and strapped in. The person on it was big and tall. Then Shakey said,

"Thats the guy who was robbing us."

Then another one came out and the body looks familiar on this one.

_Garth's P.O.V._

I saw the second one coming out and I look, a guy that lok like someone but his cloths got me.

"HUMPHREY"

_Kate P.O.V._

Garth yelled Humphrey then an image pop up of him. That guy look like Humphrey, then Garth started running to the person. I ran after him and then Adam and then Mooch and Shakey. When we all reach to the person, it was Humphrey! I couldn't believe that Humphrey is going to the hospital! The paramedics was putting the thing in the back of the truck. I hurry and ask them,

"Can we come?"

One of then look and then ask,

"Do you know him?"

"Yea, hes our friend." Shakey said.

"I'm sorry but if hes under 21, no friend can come, only family members can, but you can see him at the hospital tomorrow at visiting hours." then he closes the door and drove off.

I was disappointed and smack Shakey on the back of the head. Some police stare but I ignore them.

"Well, what can we do?" ask Mooch.

"We have to wait for tomorrow." answer Garth.

We just walk to Adam's car and Garth shouted to Shakey and Mooch,

"Tell Salty that we say hi and going to meet him at school."

"Alright." Shakey yelled back.

We then enter the car and drove back to school. While we were, I was thinking about Humphrey.

_Garth's P.O.V._

_'Was that the man at the bar and.. stares at me? He just sit at a coner and stares. Who his he?'_ I thought when we were going to school.

_Kate P.O.V._

We were about 5 mins. away from school, I just think of Humphrey, like _why was he there _and_ what happen to him? _Then I look in the front and on my corner of my eye, Garth was frozen. He just look like as he just was a ghost murdering someone. I stare at him and saw his paws moisted and his head. I started to get scare, so I said

"Hey Garth.. are you alright?" no respone, not a movement. Adam saw this and wave his hand in front of his face and still not thing. I got really scared so I grab his paw and hold it. Then a few seconds, he grab my wrist. It made me scream a little and then he turn around and he was scared too. He was breathing hard like he was bring back from the dead.

"Garth, are you alright." I ask and then a few seconds later,

"Uh... *breath breath breath breath, slowing down* yea.. yea, I'm good." He spoked.

I don't what to say, I just give him a look like _your scaring the crap of me._ He then look at me and then he crawled to the back and sat by me.

"I'm sorry." he say while he started to hug me. I acempt it and hug him tighter. I just wish that he wouldn't do that ever again.

_At the hospitil_

A nurse got out of a room and the patience was that guy robbing the house. The nurse walk down the hallway, into the elevator, and walk down to the front desk to give paper to the the clerk.

"I'm with the patience in room B18 and there is a gun shot in his chest area but *flips to papers* there nothing on him. Not his name, where he live, who's his parents, and his blood doesn't match no one."

"Really?" the clerk said.

"Really"

"Ok, *get more papers from a cabnet and hands it to the nurse* give me those papers and put these papers by the bed." the clerk command.

The nurse went back to the room and entered. She then saw the bed and went by the bed and place the papers down. She wanted to see the patience, so she move the cover. She then saw stacks of pallows that is shape as a person. She then got scared and ran to the clerk and telling her that the patience is missing (DA DA DAAA).

**ok thats it and hope u enjoy it, i did. And im sorry for not updating. But im going to get my physical tomorrow for football. R&R and hav a great night/day. **


End file.
